Trapped in Paris: My Ending
by Typerer13
Summary: The way Trapped in Paris should've ended. I don't own True Jackson, Vp. this is my first fanfic for this show


I don't own True Jackson, VP.

In this Version, Oscar stayed behind at the office, and Doris came instead.

Trapped in Paris: My Ending

Ryan's POV

"Uh…" I had no clue what to say. I really didn't want to marry this girl! I was holding out for a black haired, brown eyed beauty. No, not True, Lulu. I was absolutely head over heels in love with my best friend. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and watched her bite that luscious, chewable, adorable lower lip of hers. I momentarily forgot where we were and what I was doing, but the stupid girl who wanted to marry me brought me outta that. She took a step closer to me, running her nails down my chest.

"Aw, c'mon Ryan. You know you want to. Besides nobody is getting out of here unless someone marries you. As in, actually marries you." She said. Her fingers ran circles around my left pectoral in a way that would've been a turn on if it were Lulu doing it. I closed my eyes, imagined Lulu standing in front of me in that dress, and opened my mouth to say I do. Anything for Lu.

"I d-" I was cut off by Lulu.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN SISTER!" she screamed. I opened my eyes to see Lulu jump off the bench and flying tackle my almost bride. Lulu popped back up and stood in front of me. She stumbled slightly, so put my hands on her waist to steady her. Sure I left them there a bit longer than necessary, but hey, I'm a guy.

Lulu's POV

Oh. My. God. What did I just do? One minute I'm just sitting there watching her feel up my Ryan, then the next thing I know I'm screaming at her to get away from him. Now I'm standing in front of him and his hands are on my waist.

"Never, ever, touch Ryan like that again. He is mine." I growled. I have no idea where these words were coming from. But just the thought of her and my Ryan makes me see red. She got up and rolled her eyes.

"It's about time! God I was wondering if you were just going to sit there forever. Then I'd have to keep up this stupid game!" she said, her tone full of exasperation. "It's so obvious that you love each other, except to you guys I guess."

"Wait," Ryan started, "Is it really obvious?" he asked. We looked at the crowd. Every single person out there was nodding. Including Amanda, Doris, Yo Gabba Gabba, and the security guards.

"You guys are really bad at hiding it. The casual flirting, the easy agreements, the rare fights. You might as well be carrying around a banner that says 'we love each other'" True said.

"Yes, for once I agree with True. All of the little flings with Kelsey and Mikey J." Amanda stated.

"The way Ryan still gave Lulu a ride on his back after she hit him on the head." Jimmy put in, scooting closer to True.

"The fact that Lulu jumped on his back at all is a major point."Doris said.

"The secret looks when you thing no one is looking, the little smiles, the fact that you follow each other around, the way you went to the Last Minute Ball together-."

"Okay, Mr. M, we get the point, we're obvious." Ryan said. He stopped, looking confused. "Wait, Lu, you love me too?" he asked. He was adorable when he was shocked. I giggled.

"Of course Ry, you're the greatest guy I've ever known." I turned around and smiled up at him. He smiled back grabbed my shoulders and kissed me hard. I grinned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands went from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue press against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it, and felt our tongues fight for dominance. I was winning for a moment, but then he bit my lip. I moaned, distracted enough for him to beat me. Suddenly, Mr. Gustav cleared his throat. Ryan and I hopped away from each other, blushing like mad. Our hands were grabbed and something cold was slid onto my ring finger. I looked down. A simple silver band was there, marked only by a small diamond in the center. Ryan had a similar ring on his finger, but his was plain and thicker. We looked back at Mr. Gustav and the priest, confused.

"Well, we said no one would leave without somebody marrying Ryan, and that was a wedding worthy kiss, so I guess that counts, Mr. and Mrs. Laserbeam." He smirked at us. I blushed and smiled, stepping closer to Ryan. I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding me tighter. "Here, we fixed the ring, for you, Mr. Madigan. You all may leave now." He smiled at us. Waving his hand at the door after handing the ring to Mr. Madigan.

"Really? We can leave?" I asked.

"Hell no! I was kidding! Guards!" Mr. Gustav yelled.

"RUN!" Doris yelled. We turned and ran through the doors, the security guards following close behind. The door closed in front of us, trapping us in. with a wild yell, Ryan ran at the door and smashed through it.

Ryan's POV

"Ryan!" I heard Lulu yell from behind. I turned to see her run up next to me, concern clear on her face.

"I'm fine Lu, though I'm pretty sure I just got like a couple hundred splinters." I joked. She smiled, helped me up, and we ran to the jet. A few hours later, after the entertaining jet ride, we walked into the lobby at Mad Style, where Oscar was waiting.

"how'd it go?" he asked.

"True and Lulu learned a new song." I said.

"Ryan pushed Jimmy into the pool." Lulu said from beside me.

"Jimmy pulled me in with him." A very wet True said.

"Ryan and Lulu got married." An equally soaked Jimmy stated, almost as if commenting on the weather. Oscar, who was nodding calmly and sipping his coffee, did a spit-take and looked at us.

"You did what now?" he exclaimed. We all sat down, and prepared to tell a long story, motioning for Oscar to do the same. Lulu made to sit next to me, but I tripped her and pulled her onto my lap. She blushed bright red and cuddled up against my chest. I could tell she was tired, her eyelids drooped, and soon she was asleep. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, falling asleep soon after.

True's POV

We were almost done with the story when I looked over at Ryan and Lulu. I couldn't help but smile. Lulu was on his lap, leaned against his chest with her head on his shoulder and a contented smile on her face. Ryan's arms were around her, holding her in place, his head resting against hers and an almost… protective look on his face.

"Guys, Be quiet. Let's not wake them up." I whispered. Everyone looked over at the two sleepers. Smiles were all around as we silently got up and left them alone, turning off the lights as we exited the building.

**END**


End file.
